Yamcha's Decision
by Darkrios905
Summary: This is the untold story of Yamcha. The most hated DBZ character. See things from his perspective as he has to make his most important decision that could alter the natural course of events. Based during the time of the world martial arts tournament when Goku returns from other world to fight in it. I hope you all enjoy and any constructive feedback would be greatly appreciated.


Chapter 1: Eight Years Of Misery

Yamcha had gone to the usual place every time he remembered the past. A bar just a few blocks away from Capsule Corp. Not many people went there but it had enough people to not get noticed. Life had been unbearable for the past eight years. He struggled to accept that Bulma had left him for good, he lived in a rented out basement that an old friend of his owned and worst of all, none of his so called friends gave a damn. Nobody had even asked where he had gone since he left Bulma's house. Life just kept passing him by. Eventually, he noticed that the best years of his life were slowly leaving him but he did not care. There was nothing for him here. Yamcha missed the old days. The days he lived as an outlaw, back when Goku was still a kid and he was considered to be at least an average fighter. He longed to feel that freedom again. He had often considered going back but he would never find peace. Not since the other Z fighters could simply sense his energy and locate him immediately. Especially Goku. He found comfort when he thought that technically, he was still one of the strongest men in the world but it still pained him to know that he was beaten by midget. Indeed, Krillin was stronger. He laughed to himself. You know you're bad when Krillin has the upper hand. He told himself that this would not be the case if he trained while everyone was busy on Namek. What even happened on Namek? All he knew was that an evil lord called Frieza went there to steal the dragonballs and got his ass kicked by Goku. Was it just him or was this a recurring theme? He was sure it was.

He thought back to previous battles. He always tried his best to help but in truth he was just a failure. He died to a monster grown out of a seed against the Saiyans, he never even went to Namek, he turned to a vampire that made him turn on the others when Garlic Jr. came and he was nearly killed by Dr. Gero before the fighting even began. He did not even attempt to fight Cell. By that time he knew he could not do anything to help. All he seemed to be good at was getting himself killed. He was a liability. Nobody needed him and nobody wanted him. Even Bulma left him for Vegeta. Would you believe it? She looks at the man who wanted to destroy the planet and that slut decides hey, he's pretty hot. Screw Yamcha. Come on!

Well now there was a chance to make a comeback. He was sick and tired of being beaten time and time again. Tomorrow everybody would be going to the world martial arts tournament. He heard that Goku would be coming back from the dead to fight there. Of course, like the sheep that they all were, everyone decided to go and either fight or watch the tournament. He almost felt sorry for them. Almost. But back to the point. Since everyone would be gone, he could sneak into Bulma's house, steal the dragon radar, find the dragonballs and BAM! he would be the strongest fighter who ever lived. He smiled to himself. He might not be much of a fighter, at least for now, but he was a genius. Lets see how the saiyans like it when they get beaten by Yamcha.

He tapped the bar and asked for another beer. This was something that had to be celebrated. Just then he Krillin walked into the bar. Yamcha braced himself for more complaints. He often came to this bar when Yamcha was there to talk about what he called problems. The prick had no truly had no idea. Who would complain about his life when he lived with a supermodel figure like 18. Yamcha often made it sound like he was a master with women but in truth he was more of a failure with women than he was in fighting. At least on an inter-galactic level. The only girl he had ever gone out with was Bulma. Tien knew about it. They had exchanged many stories about failed attempts with women. He was really the only one of the Z fighters that he respected anymore.

Krillin sat next to Yamcha on the bar. Yamcha rolled his eyes. He really had to practice sensing energy levels more. He needed to hide whenever he sensed Krillin. Then he thought that this would mean hiding from Krillin. It made him shiver in disgust. Never mind that, he thought, my pride would never take it. Forget that. He would lose his dignity if he resorted to hiding from Krillin. Krillin interupted his thoughts.

"So," he said nervously. "How are you doing champ?" Yamcha noticed that he was more nervous than usual and realized something was up.

"Something wrong man?" he said evenly. Krillin leaned forward on the bar.

"Its just that... Goku is coming back tomorrow and I don't know what to do."

"So what is the problem?" Yamcha just wanted to get to the point and get this over with and leave.

"Well i'm worried about you dude" Yamcha turned to face him. "You said that you could not come tomorrow because something came up but this is Goku coming back from the dead after eight years we are talking about. Just for one day. If whatever came up is that important then something must be wrong" Yamcha started to get angry.

" I have a life of my own Krillin ok? A lot has changed in eight years". Krillin looked up at him.

"But Yamcha..." Yamcha lost his cool and smashed his fist against the bar table, breaking it instantly. Anyone else who sat near the bar instinctively backed off.

"But nothing Krillin. Im sick and tired of everyone thinking about Goku. Goku this! Goku that! You know what fuck Goku!" Krillin stood up, outraged but at the same time scared and worried for his friend.

"How could you say that? Goku has saved our lives so many times" Yamcha stood up and pushed him aside, heading for the door but turning back to look at Krillin.

"EXACTLY!" By this time all eyes in the bar were on Yamcha. He didn't care. He was used to humiliation. Nobody knew what it felt like better than him. But that was all about to change. They would see. They would all see. Yamcha kicked open the bar door, breaking it from its hinges and sending it flying, landing on the window of an expensive looking hovercar. Krillin, baffled by his friend's reaction was about to go after him but was stopped by a shout from the barman.

"Hey you! Somebody's got to pay for this! All eyes turned to Krillin now, who looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh why me..."


End file.
